


Last Chance to Back Out

by ThighsLikeTreeTrunks



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Infidelity, Not David Friendly, canon infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks/pseuds/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks
Summary: Patrick talks to his Dad before he gets married.
Kudos: 7





	Last Chance to Back Out

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a lot of you liked the finale. I'm very happy you liked it. This fic is not for you. This fic is for those of us who are upset that, after a season of belittling Patrick and excluding him from major life decisions, David literally cheated on his wedding day. If you're uncomfortable with or feel upset by that, I promise that despite what others say, people do fucking care and we're here if you want to talk it out!

Patrick shifted, knowing that after he walked out of the curtain, he'd be married. Patrick loved David, but ever since their engagement he'd been doubting whether David loved him. Sure David said he loved Patrick, but his actions showed otherwise. He'd decided they were moving to New York and then they weren't without talking to Patrick. And he'd been dictating everything about their wedding down to what Patrick's skin color was. And now, hours before they were to be married, David had sex with another man.

Patrick wasn't sure what to think. David had been so dismissive of it that Patrick was wondering if it was really a big deal. David had just left to get ready leaving Patrick to process that David had cheated on his own. No matter how David acted, it felt like it was a big deal to Patrick.

Clint was waiting for Patrick. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Patrick looked at his dad. "Dad, what would you have done if Mom slept with someone else on your wedding day?"

Clint looked angry. "Please tell me that's a rhetorical question."

Patrick started to tear up. "I don't know if I want to do this, Dad."

Clint took a deep breath. "Look, I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want you to think my objections were about you marrying another man. I don't care if you're gay; I love you no matter what kiddo. But all I want is to see you happy, and ever since I've really gotten to know David, I don't know if he does. From everything you've said and the way I've seen him behave, it's clear he wants a wedding more than a marriage."

Patrick nodded, knowing in his heart his father was right. "I just don't want to disappoint you and Mom by ending another engagement."

"Oh son you could never disappoint us," Clint said teary eyed.

The music was starting, which meant Patrick needed to make a decision. He could walk out and marry David. Or he could go out the back and find himself who loved him for who he was, who valued and respected him, who wouldn't cheat on their wedding day.

Patrick didn't need to think anymore. He headed for the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thighsliketreetrunks.tumblr.com, but look. I'm happy to have a cordial debate about specific points in canon, but if you're going to come tell me that I just don't understand the show or I shouldn't be in fandom, kindly fart off. But if you wanna talk about what Patrick would look like in a healthy relationship where his partner respects him, come on by.


End file.
